Nine out of Ten
by Chi Haku
Summary: Nine out of ten times, Sam and Dean fight. -PWP I forewarn you! I mean...It sorta has plot....not really...- Wincest DeanSam DeanxSam


Nine out of ten times, Sam and Dean fight.

Usually, it starts with Sam doing something reckless on a hunt. He'll get in the way of a blow meant for Dean, or maybe he'll just do something stupid. Make a poor decision or just not pay attention.

Tonight, they were after a demon. It's not unusual these days, and sadly, it's just as dangerous as always. They stalked the thing to a warehouse, where they had split up to find it. Somehow, Dean got himself captured, as usual, leaving Sam to save him.

And save him Sam did, guns blazing and eyes full of fury. After that they're both shooting it down at every chancel, yelling at each other where its heading. As it heads towards the exit, Sam does something stupid and runs up to the thing, knife in hand.

He manages to stab it, but that doesn't staunch the fact that it was both dangerous and unintelligent. Of course, Dean gets angry, yelling at him and telling him what an idiot he was to do that and he should have waited for him. Sam screams back that he had no choice, it would have gotten away if he hadn't.

They're still yelling at each other when they get back to the car and they both slam their doors. The ride back is a mix of long, awkward silences and loud bouts of screaming. When they get back to the motel, Sam's out of the car in a flash, slamming his door.

Dean yells after him to stop and get back here this instant Samuel Jacob Winchester or so help me god I will call Castiel and go off with him. Sam screams over his shoulder that that's probably better for him anyway and walks to the room, fuming.

He jams the key into the lock too quickly and has to do it a second time to even get it to momentarily turn green, and then a third for it to properly register and let him in. He leaves the door open because somewhere in there he's really not mad at Dean, and he knows it, and he would never lock him out.

Sam doesn't care when he hears Dean enter, just kicks off his shoes and pulls off his jacket and over shirt, leaving him in that T-shirt he got a year ago and still fits too tight. He's not really thinking straight, so he does notice the catlike slink of his brother coming up behind him, and really, he only notices when Dean's already got a hold of his wrists.

He's flipped around to face his brother, facing eyes of passion and lust, sparkling like fiery dew drops on oak leaves in the failing light of their motel room. Sam can feel his throat clog in a mix of fear and the sudden arousal that has shot from his mind down to his lower brain in seconds flat.

He finds himself thrown backwards onto the bed, and his older brother, looking so much like the predator that he must have been in a past life, is crawling over him. Crawling is not quite the right word, maybe more like prowling, stalking his way up his body on all fours.

Sam only has time to swallow nervously, eyes wide and wondering just how mad he made Dean this time before Dean's got him under his control. Not like he wasn't before, but this time it's finite, one of those times when his big brother towers over him in that crouched position, like a big tiger with its timid mate beneath it.

Dean seems bigger than him all of a sudden, bigger and stronger and like some god that fell to earth simply to be here and control Sam's very being.

Before he can even start to regain a bit of his senses, Sam's shirt is gone, just like that. It was there one second and now it's gone, and he vaguely recognizes it across the room on the chair that looked like moths had feasted on it for years. Next thing he knows his pants are gone, and then his socks and boxers are gone too and Sam really isn't sure how fast this is going but he doesn't quite remember when this started anyway.

Dean is hovering over him again and he feels insanely exposed, though he's been like this before. He tries to curl in on himself, but a single hand on his knee makes him freeze in his movements, the unspoken command from his brother enough to make him settle.

Dean leans down, breath ghosting over Sam's cheeks and neck, gently kissing the part of his jaw beside his ear, before starting to speak to him.

"Do you have any idea how scared I was today Sammy?" he asks in that breathless whisper that always promises things its more than willing to give.

Sam shakes his head, finding himself wordless, as he was so often at these times.

"Don't you ever do that again Sam. I came back because I needed to be with you. I can't lose you now baby brother."

Sam nods, pained by the sadness in Dean's voice. He mewls softly and nudges against Dean's jaw, urging him to raise his head. The elder does, only because it's Sam, and if Sam wants him to do something, he'll do it.

Sam gently presses his lips to the corner of Dean's mouth, still unable to speak, because of the breathtaking sight that is his brother, but able enough to kiss him and relay his message through feeling. Dean accepts the gesture as both an apology and a promise, aware that he would get both in words later on, but being okay with this for now.

After that he takes things slower, trailing his way down Sam's body and savoring each taste of skin he can get. His lips trail from ear to jaw, down to his neck, tonguing at the spot he knows Sam practically melts at. Indeed, Sam's body goes rigid before relaxing with a slight arch, mewls and croons echoing from his throat.

Dean moves lower again and takes one of Sam's nipples into his mouth, sucking softly while raising a hand to entertain its twin. He played with the rosebuds for a little while, alternating between them until they were both pebbled.

After he deemed them satisfied, he moved down across his baby boy's ribs, running his teeth softly across the taunt skin and sinew that made up the body beneath him. He paused to kiss of the prominent hipbones beneath his lips, then moved back to Sam's navel.

Early on, back when they were first just exploring one another's bodies, he had discovered a pleasing fact. That being that of all the places in Sam's body, his abdomen, specifically his bellybutton was extremely sensitive. It made it easy to make Sam hot, even if he had previously not been in the mood, though Dean tried his best to respect when his brother did not want him and when he did.

He dipped his tongue into Sam's navel, laving it around for effect, eliciting a strong of high pitched keens from within the younger man's throat.

Sam felt nothing short of heaven right now, though the little voice in the back of his head that always sounded like Dean continually told him it would get better. His grip on the pillow and sheets was tight, though not quite to the white-knuckle place. Whatever Dean did to him always felt good, no matter what it was. Because he could trust Dean and Dean loved him, so he would never hurt him.

He hated to rush his brother, but he felt the heat pooling in his stomach, and he didn't want to come without Dean's permission, even if it was not worded like that. He raised his hips slightly as an indicator, wishing for him to continue further down.

Dean got the message quick enough and gave a last swirl of his tongue before starting to move downward. When he did reach his little brother's cock, he paused to simply admire it for a second. He had to admit, younger or not, Sam was impressive. He had to wonder why he was always the only one with girls practically hanging off of him.

He kissed his way from base to head lovingly, flicking out his tongue to lave along behind his lips as he did, loving the taste of his brother. When he reached the head, he slowly began to take all of Sam's member into his mouth, gentle sucks accompanying his movements.

Sam was moaning and keening above him, back arching and hands moving to tangle in Dean's short hair. Sam hated the sounds he made, thought he sounded like some kind of slut, but Dean would have nothing of that. According to him, his younger sibling's voice was like music when it was calling his name.

"And only my name. Only ever MY name." Dean had reminded on more than one occasion.

Sam felt himself nearing the edge quickly today, and he opened his mouth to express this to Dean, but his brother seemed to have once more read his mind and pulled his mouth back just in time. He could not however mask the wanton whine that left him at the loss of the warmth on his member.

Dean simply chuckled and ran a hand through the soft locks of his younger sibling.

"Ready Sammy?" he murmured.

Sam nods once, because he knows tonight isn't going to be one of the soft nights. Tonight Dean wants him hard and fast and NOW damnit. He'd taken it slow for his sake up until now, but now he wanted it his way. Sam respected that, and turned himself over, propping himself onto all fours for his brother without being asked.

Dean shuffles around for something in his pants pocket after discarding said article of clothing. Once acquired, he threw off the remainder of his clothes and clambered back onto the bed, nuzzling his brother's shoulder lovingly. He slicked the lube he had grabbed over his cock, and Sam instantly relaxed when he heard the tube open.

The next thing he knew Dean was in him. Big and hot and FULL and oh how good it felt.

He stilled for a moment for Sam's sake, before starting to thrust into him. Some nights he would take it slow at this point, but tonight he's thrusting in fast and hard, ready to please them both at once.

All Sam can do is moan and arch his back and brace himself as his brother pounds into him perfectly, hitting his sweet spot every time. At this rate, things were over in a matter of minutes, both brothers screaming one another's names as they came.

They both lay there, panting for a moment, before Dean pulled out of his sibling and flopped down with him. Sam turned over to curl up into Dean's side, sighing happily. Dean curled an arm around Sam, kissing his head.

Just as Sam was passing out, Dean murmured; "Never do something so stupid again, okay?"

Nine out of ten times, Sam and Dean fight.

And ten out of ten times, Dean forgives Sam without a second thought.

---

**A/N:**

.............  
Uuuuuh......  
Random Wincest is random?

No, my friend asked for this cause I recently (*coughtwodaysagocough*) converted her to yaoi. I'm soooo awesome.

But yeah. It's.... 4:45 am, New Years Day. I take this sudden jumpstart of inspiration as a good sign.


End file.
